


Shut Up

by iamtheletter13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheletter13/pseuds/iamtheletter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason Verger is a brat, and Hannibal wants to tame him. At least he'll listen to his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be full-on daddy kink, but that didn't happen. Whoops.

Hannibal wanted mason to be quiet. He wanted his constantly-moving lips and noisy laugh to become lost in the hum of a ball gag, or to wrap his fingers so tightly around his throat he couldn’t expel air enough to make any noise. Still, he was a pretty boy, his hair tousled and his expensive suit untucked and worn so haphazardly. Mason Verger was a child, spoiled and pitiful, and Hannibal wanted to show him real discipline, teach him the finality of right and wrong with a firm hand.

Mason finally went quiet, blinking over at Hannibal with an interested expression. He didn’t appreciate how it made him feel like livestock, raising his chin and uncrossing his legs while his patient leaned forward in his chair and crossed his arms over his lap.

“You’re a good lookin’ guy.” Mason admitted.

“You remind me of papa. You’re a man’s man, I can tell, very… strong and commanding.” He paused, Hannibal’s features never changing. His therapist was hard to get a rise out of.

“I bet you’re an animal in bed.” He continued, his bright blue eyes trained on the man’s hard features.

“I bet you convince women to try things they’ve never considered.”

“Like what?” Hannibal interjected, catching Mason off guard. He wanted to butcher him like one of his prized pigs, serve him to Will and Margot, but he couldn’t. It would be much too easy, ruin the fun of watching Will struggle against his fading humanity.

“Like… bondage.” Mason finished.

“I bet you have every one of them hog-tied.”

“That sounds more like one of your fetishes.” Hannibal shifted onto his other hip in his chair.

“Many people who hold power in their professional lives enjoy feeling helpless in sexual encounters.” The therapist noted aloud.

“While people who feel they have been oppressed sometimes channel their anger into sexual sadism – of the more appropriate, consensual sort.”

“I’ve never been oppressed, Dr. Lecter.” Mason assured, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a lewd grin.

 

Hannibal slid two fingers into Mason’s mouth. They dragged along the bumpy surface of his tongue, to the soft, hot skin of his posterior pallet, then through to his throat, sure his nail snagged the skin of the back of his esophagus. Mason just stared up at him from his kneeling position in front of his chair, swallowing around the digits with the tease of a welcoming smile making a bit of drool fall from his lips. Hannibal seemed satisfied with his skill. He hadn’t actually believed him before, the therapist cleaning his fingers off on a handkerchief and shifting up in his chair.

“Told you. I’ve been able to deep-throat since-“

“Shut up.” Hannibal instructed smoothly, grabbing mason by his messy hair and dragging him forward, until his face was pressed awkwardly into the front of his pants.

“If you want to speak, you have to ask your daddy first. Apologize.” Mason scratched at the floor with his bound hands, both of which were secured to the rope that ran between his knees and hooked onto the strap around each ankle. He attempted to undo Hannibal’s zipper with his teeth, wanting to prove just how good he was, just how skilled and perfect and better he was. He just wanted daddy’s approval.

“Sorry, Papa.” Mason said through the teeth inching the zipper down as quickly as he could with his limited leverage. Hannibal helped him undo his pants and fished out his half-hard member, the younger man admiring it, if only to give the impression of childlike wonder.

The illusion was broken when Mason raised himself up as far as he could, arms flush against his front as the rope tugged on his wrists, and bobbed down on Hannibal’s growing arousal. He rolled his tongue and swallowed and salivated like a whore, a hand gently guiding every motion. Mason wasn’t speaking, now, Hannibal allowing himself to enjoy the almost-silence. Still, the work was noisy – slurps and pops and hums emanating from his client as he struggled with his task, rubbing the ball of his hand shamelessly against the bulge in his pants he couldn’t ignore. Hannibal slyly nudged his hand away, Mason’s eyes traveling up. He attempted to pull back, but Hannibal held him firmly.

“You don’t want to disappoint your father by being naughty, do you? Only dirty boys touch themselves there.” Mason resigned and continued his lewd task, Hannibal finally pulling him away, to catch his breath and respond to his words.

“I expect to get an orgasm out o-“ Hannibal slapped Mason across the face for his insolence, his other hand still tangled in his hair.

“That’s two. One more, and I’ll have to punish you.” Hannibal warned darkly.

“Sorry, papa…” He repeated, attempting to return to his therapist’s cock, being refused with the hand still in his hair. 

Hannibal shifted his shoe against the prominent bulge in the other man’s pants, letting him hump desperately against it, his hands moved aside so the rope wouldn’t dig into the already unpleasant bit of friction. He wanted to be free of his pants so badly, but he was returned to Hannibal’s arousal before he had the opportunity to beg his daddy to do so.

Mason came in his pants after less stimulation than he would ever admit to anyone. He shuddered and choked around Hannibal, who held him in place with both hands on his head and fucked his face with shallow motions, lifting off of the chair a few times before his patient was torn away and he left a sticky mess on his face.

Hannibal took a moment to regain his breath, tucking himself back into his pants and nudging Mason away. The blond fell onto his side, staring pleadingly up at the man as he took his time stretching and cleaning a drop of cum that had fallen onto his lap off with a dampened tissue.

“You did very well.” He praised in a hollow, bored voice, going to his companion and undoing his restraints.

“Next week, then?” Mason grinned, flicking his tongue out to catch some of the white. Hannibal patted his shoulder.

“Next week.”


End file.
